Let's Get Married
by Yuumeka
Summary: "...sehidup denganmu saja aku tidak mau, apalagi semati denganmu. Aku menolak." tapi, pada akhirnya, pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan, walau hanya di atas kertas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pair: IchiRuki_**

 ** _Des: Kubu Tite_**

 ** _Warning: Typo/s bertebaran dimana-mana, gomen._**

 ** _*YMK*_**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Wajahmu tidak nampak serius."

"Aku bilang sedang berpikir bukan serius, bodoh."

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan."

"Dan kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Menikmati secangkir kopi di siang hari dengan Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata cukup buruk. Rukia kira, Ichigo mengajaknya keluar minum kopi untuk sedikit menghiburnya yang baru-baru ini tekena penyakit patah hati. Patah hati? Pfft.. Kuchiki Rukia si gadis bangsawan adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya yang bahkan menatapnya saja membuatmu terintimidasi sekarang sedang patah hati? Well, siapa lelaki hebat yang bisa membuat adik Byakuya patah hati begini?

"Kalau begitu mari kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya"

Rupanya si Kurosaki ini tidak main-main. Si kepala Orange pemilik dahi kerutan semi-permanen itu benar benar merencanakan sebuah pernikahan. Jika caffe ini sepi mungkin Rukia sudah menendang atau memukulnya dengan kekuatan _full power_ seorang Kuchiki, tapi sayang caffe ini sangat ramai dan dia tidak mau dituduh sebagai gadis gila yang melakukan tindak kekerasan pada laki-laki di tempat umum. Bagus, hari ini kau selamat Ichigo.

"Kurasa aku belum mengatakan aku menyetujuinya." Rukia meneguk secangkir kopinya yang mulai mendingin, wajahnya terlihat tetap tenang.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyetujuinya."

Dasar kepala Orange terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku serius, Ichigo, menurutmu kenapa aku harus menyutujui penikahan konyol ini? Pernikahan itu bukan permainan Ichigo! Itu adalah janji sehidup semati sebuah pasangan. Dan sekarang kau yang—biar kuperjelas disini, aku bukan pasangan mu atau pacarmu juga kekasihmu, tapi kau mengajakku mengucap janii pernikahan sehidup semati? Sehidup denganmu saja aku tidak mau, apalagi semati denganmu. Aku menolak."

Rukia merasa ia sedang berada di puncak amarahnya, gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu sungguh tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Pernikahan? Well, Ichigo memang sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah dan mereka memang dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Membolos kelas saat pelajaran Ochi- _sensei_ , mencoret tembok sekolah dengan gambar Chappy (oke, ini hanya Rukia yang gambar), atau mengotori koridor sekolah dengan sepatu yang berlumur tanah, ya, mereka sering melakukan itu saat sekolah. Tapi, itu bukan sebuah alasan Rukia harus menyetujui ajakan Ichigo untuk menikah.

"Kita sahabat, Rukia, kau harus membantuku dan aku akan membantumu."

"Jelaskan, Ichigo."

Ichigo menarik nafas perlahan

"Aku sudah mengatakan tadi padamu bahwa aku ingin mengajakmu menikah."

"Um.."

"Aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku, ayahku merasa aku adalah seorang _gay_ karena tidak pernah mengencani gadis selama 26 tahun. Dan kau tahu aku dijohokan dengan siapa? Dia—

Dokugamine Riruka"

Ohh Dokugamine Ri—tunggu, Riruka? Apa telinganya bermasalah hingga dia salah dengar?

"Riruka kau bilang? Kau bercanda" Rukia menaikan satu oktaf suaranya, matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga, mungkin jika Nii- _sama_ nya melihat, ia akan di tegur dengan tumpukan buku etika.

"Benar, dia Riruka, dan aku tidak bercanda." Ichigo memasang mimik serius kali ini. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak.

"Kau ingat dia kan, Rukia? Dia adalah Riruka, gadis yang sangat menyukaiku sampai menyakitimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa si tua bangka itu menjodohkan aku dengannya. Tapi, sungguh, daripada menikahi Riruka, aku lebih baik melajang seumur hidup. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifatnya yang bertindak semaunya? Jujur, aku membencinya setelah dia menyakitimu dulu."

 _Yaa, benar Ichigo, kau harus membencinya karena dia menyakitiku, aku kan sahabatmu._

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak masalah dengan kejadian di masa lalu kita, sebelum kau membahas ini."

"Rukia—

"Tapi setelah mendengar nama Riruka, kenapa rasanya aku kembali mengingat kejadian 6 tahun lalu?"

Rukia menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Ichigo memandangnya prihatin, seharusnya dia tidak membawa nama Riruka, tapi permasalahan utama disini adalah Riruka, um.. bukan, tapi pernikahan.

"Ichigo, jika alasanmu ingin menikahiku karena Riruka, lebih baik kau menikahi gadis lain saja. Menurutku banyak gadis yang tertarik denganmu, misalnya, Inoue- _san_?"

Ichigo sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak, tentang calon istri, pernikahan, resiko, atau apapun, Ichigo sudah memikirkannya. Dan dia hanya menemukan satu jawaban, yaitu, Rukia. Ichigo merasa, Rukia adalah sahabat terbaiknya seumur hidup jadi, kenapa harus minta bantuan orang lain jika ia memiliki sahabat wanita yang bisa diminta bantuan?

"Jika benar menurutmu Inoue tertarik padaku maka, aku tidak bisa menikahinya."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, jawaban macam apa itu? Bukankah jika salah satunya menyukaimu justru akan mudah memulai kedepannya?

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo? Itu lebih mudah, kau tahu? Dia tertarik padamu dan kau hanya tinggal mengikutinya hingga akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka kalian hidup bahagia, selamanya. Selesai."

Ichigo mengehela nafas entah yang keberapa kali. Mengajak bisnis dengan Rukia tidak bisa dengan satu point lalu beres, tidak, dia sangat butuh alasan yang detail. Atau mungkin, karena ini bisnis yang sulit, ya, bisnis pernikahan. Lucu juga pernikahan dianggap bisnis.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu, Rukia. Jadi, ayo kita menikah."

Ichigo menatap Rukia di kedua mata besar indahnya dengan serius, seolah dia benar-benar ingin menikahi gadis cantik itu. Rukia bahkan tidak mampu membalas tatapan itu, ia takut, takut masuk kedalam tatapan itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

Benar benar keras kepala, Kuchiki yang keras kepala. Ichigo mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sabar Ichigo, sedikit lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan lembut-sangat lembut membuat Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Kenapa?" sungguh pertanyaan terbodoh Ichigo, menurut Rukia.

"Aku menagatakan ini sekali lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, Ichigo. Pernikahan adalah janji sakral yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang saling mencintai, kau mengerti?"

Ichigo menganggk dengan patuh "aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?! Jadi itu masalahnya Ichigo, kita bukan pasangan dan masalah terpentingnya adalah, kita tidak saling mencintai. Aku tidak mau mengucap janji sehidup semati tanpa adanya perasaan cinta, aku tidak mau." Rukia memijat pelipisnya pelan, berbiacara dengan Putera Sulung Kurosaki ini bisa memperpendek umurnya.

"Aku mengerti dan bahkan sangat mengerti, tapi, kali ini kita berbisnis Rukia, baiklah mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Begini, aku tahu kau tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan yang Byakuya lakukan, tapi kau dipaksa menjadi seorang Kuchiki seperti Byakuya, benarkan? Kau ingin menjadi Designer seperti Rangiku- _san_ , aku tahu itu dan aku juga tahu, hubunganmu baru saja kandas dengan Kaien- _dono_ mu itu, kau di selingkuhi, aku tahu."

Rukia diam, dia ingin sekali membalas perkataan Ichigo, tapu mulutnya seolah terkunci, semua perkaataan yang Ichigo lontarkan benar adanya. Rukia tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan Kuchiki, dia mau menjadi Designer seperti _senpai_ nya, Matsumoto Rangiku. Tapi kembali lagi, Rukia adalah seorang Kuchiki. Kuchiki tetaplah Kuchiki, Kuchiki yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri, kehormatan, kesopanan dan kesempurnaan—tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dalam berperilaku. Dan masalah kaie—Tunggu, darimana Ichigo tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Kaien- _dono_ kandas?

 _Aku bahkan belum cerita apa-apa padanya tentang Kaien-dono,_ pikir Rukia.

Ichigo mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Rukia kembali serius, _ini serangan terakhir,_ pikir Ichigo "Jika kau pikirkan baik-baik, kita berdua akan mendapat keuntungan, Rukia. Kau menikah denganku, lalu kau hidup berdua hanya denganku, Oyaji tidak akan memarahiku karena aku sudah menikah, aku juga tidak akan dianggap _gay_ dan yang terpenting, aku tidak punya masalah lagi dengan si tua bangka itu, lalu, kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun karena kau bukan lagi seorang Kuchiki, juga untuk masalah Kaien- _dono_ mu, kau bisa membuatnya bungkam, tunjukan padanya bahwa kau sudah menikah lalu, katakan 'tada, aku bahagia' seperti itu." Ichigo menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, lelaki orange ini benar-benar konyol, memegang sendok dengan kepalan kuat di tangan kanannya, tambahan juga wajah yang menunjukan, err, apa ya—seperti ekspresi wajah para pahlawan yang sedang berjuang untuk kemerdekaan, sangat semangat.

Rukia membuka mulutnya beberapa detik hingga kesadarannya pulih kembali, konyol sekali melihat sahabat orange nya ini. Tapi benar juga sih, menikah dengan Ichigo pasti membuatnya bebas. Ichigo juga seorang dokter, Rukia tidaak akan kekurangan dalam keadaan ekonomi, untuk masalah cinta? Ahh cinta kan bisa datang seiring brjalannya waktu. Tapi, jatuh cinta dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Tidak! Itu adalah skenario terburuk. Baik, Rukia, pikir baik-baik keuntungan apa saja yang kau dapatkan dengan menikahi Kurosaki Ichigo

Kebebasan? pasti.

Kecukupan ekonomi? Rukia yakin iya.

Suami tampan? um, Ichigo cukup tampan untuk di tunjukan pada teman-temannya.

Cinta? err, tidak, ia tidak butuh itu. Mungkin belum—apa?

Baiklah, ini keputusan Rukia, ia juga tidak mau kembali pada bayang-bayang dengan Kaien- _dono_ , Rukia juga tidak mau terkekang di keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi, tapi Nii- _sama_ nya, bagaimana Nii- _sama_ nya kalau Rukia menikah? Rukia sangat menyayangi Nii- _sama_ , Rukia tidak mau membuat Nii- _sama_ kesepian. Tapi ini kesempatan Rukia, Rukia ingin kebebasan dan Ichigo menjajikan itu. _Maafkan aku Nii-sama tapi aku janji akan selalu mengunjungimu._

"Aku setuju." Rukia menjawabnya dengan mantap.

Ichigo tersenyum, ini jawaban yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita buat perjanjian, kita tidak menikah seungguhan, kita hanya menikah diatas kertas. Saat kita mencapai puncak kebosanan dan lelah dengan ini semua, kita akan bercerai, tapi harus disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak, kau dan aku. Bagaimana?"

Cukup bagus, Rukia tidak akan terus menerus berlindung di balik punggung Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Keduanya menghela nafas lega, ini baru akan di mulai. Ini bukan permainan, ini bisnis, lupakan soal janji sehidup semati, lupakan tentang cinta. Semua ini akan berjalan diatas ketas dan berakhir diatas kertas. Ini tidak akan menyedihkan, mereka melakukan atas dasar persahabatan bukan orang asing, mereka bisa melalui ini tanpa adanya scenario terburuk, jatuh cinta, ya, semoga tidak ada.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

"Omong-omong Ichigo, tentang perkataan yang ayahmu bilang, apa kau benar benar _gay_?"

Ichigo menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku berharap kau tidak bodoh hingga kau berpikir perkataan ayahku itu benar."

"yaa, mungkin saja kan?"

 _Gadis ini._

 _ ***YMK*  
**_

 _ **Wedding Invitation**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia**_

 _ **On Saturday, 14 february, 2015  
At 07.00 PM – completion  
Venue: Okura Hotel – Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **It is an appreciation and happiness for us,  
if you can attend our sacred moments**_

Kaien memandang undangan pernikahan di tangannya dengan tidak percaya, Kuchiki Rukia menikah? Kekasihnya beberapa minggu yang lalu sekarang akan segera menikah? Kaien benar benar tidak bisa percaya ini.

"Kau berniat balas dendam padaku, eh, Kuchiki?" Kaien tersenyum miris.

 _Aku bahkan belum bisa mengatakan maaf padamu, Kuchiki_.

* **YMK***

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat undangan pernikahan, ternyata si bodoh itu akan menikah." Arisawa Tatsuki—teman semasa kecil Ichigo, tersenyum mendengar kabar sahabat kecilnya akan menikah. Tatsuki berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana sahabat terbaiknya berada, ya, Inoue Orihime. Tatsuki meletakan teh yang ia buat, diatas meja dekat Orihime.

"Orihim—

"Aku tidak apa apa Tatsuki- _chan_ , aku bahagia mendengar kabar Kurosaki- _kun_ akan menikah. Kuchiki- _san_ adalah gadis yang cantik dan baik. Aku tahu pilihan Kurosaki- _kun_ selalu benar, ia pasti akan bahagia, benarkan Tatsuki- _chan_?" Orihime tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit, tapi Tatsuki tahu itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan, itu adalah senyum.. menyakitkan. Tatsuki tentu tahu Orihime menyukai Ichigo sejak sekolah menengah, tapi yang bisa Orihime lakukan adalah, mendukung setiap keputusan Ichigo, karena Orihime selalu mengagumi Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini adalah keputusan terakhir dari Ichigo yang harus Orihime dukung. Ia tidak bisa meraih ichigo, sekeras apapun usahanya, Orihime hanyalah teman baik bagi Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau benar, Orihime. Ichigo pasti bahagia, dia akan baik baik saja." Tatsuki memberi senyuman terbaik yang dia punya, Tatsuki tidak mau membuat sahabatnya makin terpuruk.

"Yosh tentu saja, naa bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membeli gaun baru untuk pesta pernikahan mereka? Aku ingin berpenampilan baik dihadapan Kurosaki- _kun_ dan Kuchiki- _san_." Orihime menarik tangan Tatsuki dengan semangat. Ia tidak mau terpuruk. Kurosaki- _kun_ bahagia, maka ia juga harus bahagia.

Tatsuki mengikuti Orihime, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Orihime bisa tetap tersenyum walau tanpa impian dengan Ichigo.

* **YMK*  
**

Tutt.. tut—

"Hallo—

"Oi Kurosaki! Semoga ini bukan sandiwara, kau—kau menikah? Dengan Kuchiki- _san_? Aku bahkan tidak tahu menahu jika kalian pacaran, dan sekarang kalian akan menikah? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

Ichigo hanya menguap mendengar suara Ishida di telpon

"Ini bukan lelucon, dan kami memang akan menikah."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, kau—

"Sudah ya, Ishida. Aku sibuk mengurusi pernikahanku. Kuharap kau nanti bisa datang, oh ya, aku sudah meminta izin cuti kepada pihak rumah sakit, agak lama sih, semoga kau tidak mati bosan di rumah sakit. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Ichigo menutup telponnya. Dasar Kurosaki sialan, Ichigo berhutang cerita pada Ishida—teman sekaligus musuhnya.

 _ ***YMK*  
**_

 _ **1 New Message**_

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia**_

 _ **Aku menunggumu di tempat yang kemarin kita bicarakan,  
sebagai calon suami yang baik kau harus memilihkan gaun pengantin untukku  
juga cincin pernikahannya, aku tunggu 15 menit. Tidak ada kata telat,  
atau aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita.  
hati hati dijalan, sayang :***_

Benar-benar gila, 15 menit? Sekarang bahkan ia belum mandi, dan jika telat maka Rukia akan membatalkan penikahannya, tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia., Byakuya juga mungkin akan membunuhnya. Ichigo merinding membayangkan itu semua. Lebih baik ia buru buru sebelum di terkam Puteri Kuchiki.

TBC

A/N

Maafkan saya karena mempublish cerita abal ini, semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan memberi review^^ kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Kubo Tite**_

 _ **Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, OOC.**_

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kalian boleh berciuman."

Sang pendeta memberi izin kepada pasangan pengantin baru itu untuk bagian terakhir, _kisseu_. Tapi pasangan yang baru bersumpah hidup-susah bersama tersebut hanya diam saling menatap, tepatnya terlihat bingung dan… gugup.

"Aku akan mulai menciummu dengan hitungan 3 detik, kau jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Ichigo sedikit berbisik pada Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ane—

"3—

"Tung—gu Ichigo apa yang—

"2—

''Ingin kau lakuka—

"1—

Bibir itu menempel, memberi sengatan listrik kepada Rukia hingga membuat mata beriris _amethyst_ itu melebar, kaget. Ichigo hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja kepada bibir cherry milik Rukia.

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Bibir Ichigo perlahan bergerak, ingin mengulum milik Rukia.

6 detik

 _Bibirnya mani—_

"Arrggh!"

Ciuman itupun berakhir dengan kaki Ichigo yang tertancap _heels_ 12 senti milik Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Let's Get Married~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih marah padaku, eh?"

Rukia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa lagi di rumah barunya, mengajak Ichigo bicara sama saja dengan mengajak patung bicara, sahabat—ralat, suami barunya sama sekali tidak bicara dengannya semenjak resepsi pernikahannya selesai. Yang Rukia lihat sekarang adalah, suaminya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan kedua lutut di tekuk serta tambahan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti, _oh, masih marah rupanya_.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu, Ichigo."

Diam. Ichigo tetap diam. Hanya kerutan di dahinya yang bertambah. Menghela nafas, Rukia benar-benar tidak tahan. Untuk apa menikah jika di ajak bicara saja susah?

"Oh, ayolah Ichigo, jangan kekanakan seperti itu. Kerutan di dahimu semakin banyak, makin bertambah jelek saja seperti preman pasar, kau tahu?"

Apa—apa katanya tadi? Kekanakan? Bertambah jelek? Seperti preman pasar? Rupanya mulut istrinya benar-benar harus di cuci agar omongannya bisa lebih baik.

Ichigo bangun dari duduknya, matanya melotot tidak percaya. Istri barunya ini benar-benar—

"Apa kau tahu rasanya tertancap _heels_ menyakitkan dari sepatu jelekmu itu? Sekarang kau bilang aku kekanakan?!"

 _Oh-yea, akhirnya kau membuka mulut juga._

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula itukan salahmu. Kau menciumku lebih dari 5 detik. Harusnya kau yang minta maaf padaku." Rukia tidak mau kalah. Disalahkan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo? Tidak akan!

"Memangnya salah jika suami mencium istrinya di hari pernikahan mereka, ha?"

"Tentu salah, kita bukan suami istri sungguhan."

"Kita sudah mengucap janji, harusnya kau ingat itu."

"Itu hanya bibirku yang berucap, bukan hatiku."

"Tapi kita sudah menikah."

"Hanya di atas kertas."

Jika dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya ada arus listrik yang terpancar diantara kedua mata mereka. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Saling melotot satu sama lain, sepertinya bukan awal yang baik untuk pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Cukup."

Oh ,bagus, sepertinya ada yang mengalah.

Kurosaki Ichigo menghela nafasnya, lelah. Berargumen dengan Rukia, tidak akan menemukan titik akhir jika dia tidak mengalah. Jika di pikir-pikir, mana ada seorang Kuchiki yang mengalah? Mengalah berarti kalah. Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus Rukia, harusnya Ichigo tahu itu.

"Aku lapar, berdebat denganmu hanya membuat perutku berteriak minta diisi saja. Lebih baik kau memasak sesuatu yang enak untukku, yaa hitung-hitung belajar menjadi istri yang baik."

Ichigo mengusap-usap perutnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang lapar. "Aku istirahat dulu, panggil aku kalau sudah selesai, ya istriku."

Rukia merasa pundaknya di tepuk oleh Ichigo, lalu lelaki itu pun berlalu darinya, pergi menuju tempat istirahatnya.

"Kau menyuruhku seenak perutmu, kau kira aku pemban—aisshhh." Pecuma mau mengomel pun, suaminya sudah menghilang dari tempat asalnya.

'Kira-kira aku masak apa ya untuk suami bodohku?' perempuan yang berganti status menjadi Kurosaki ini pergi menuju dapur, ingin melihat kira-kira ada bahan makanan apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kare? Itu kan makanan yang Ichigo suka." Rukia bergumam sendiri. Hingga tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, ia ingat sesuatu, ini kan rumah baru, jadi mana mungkin ada bahan makanan di dapur?

Suami bodoh, harusnya dia tahu tidak ada bahan makanan, kenapa dia menyuruh Rukia memasak?

"KALAU KAU MAU MAKAN SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGAJAKKU BERBELANJA DULU, BUKAN MENYURUHKU MEMASAK SEENAK DIRIMU SAJA! KAU HARUS INGAT INI RUMAH BARU, ICHIGO! DASAR SUAMI BODOH! ICHIGO! ICHIGO CEPAT TURUN! ANTAR AKU BERBELANJA ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMASAK UNTUKMU!"

Suara teriakan Rukia pun meramaikan suasana rumah baru mereka di sore hari.

.

.

.

.

"Benar dugaanku, kau pasti ada disini."

Gadis barambut hitam panjang yang baru saja memasuki klub malam tersebut langsung saja duduk disebelah lelaki yang sedang minum-minum. Ia memandang kasihan lelaki di sampingnya. _Miris sekali_ , gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

"Oh—hai, Miyako."

Merasa ada seseorang duduk disebelahnya, lelaki itu pun menengok, menyapanya. Ia tersenyum, teryata Miyako datang mencarinya.

"Kau pasti tidak datang ke pernikahannya, huh, mudah sekali di tebak."

"Seperti kau datang saja." Jawab lelaki itu—Kaien, sarkastik.

Kaien masih terus minum-minum, pikirannya sedang kacau, benar-benar kacau. Ia ingin sekali hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, ya, hari dimana Kuchiki-nya menikah. Mungkin Kaien memang brengsek, membiarkan Rukia melihatnya sedang melakukan kegiatan intim dengan gadis lain, hari itu pasti Rukia sangat kecewa dengannya, mungkin juga hati gadis itu hancur melihat kekasihnya sendiri bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Kaien salah—Kaien memang salah, meminta maafpun rasanya percuma, Kuchiki-nya tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak mau minum denganku?" Kaien menawari Miyako untuk minum, tapi gadis itu hanya diam, memandangi Kaien, kecewa.

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu, pandanganmu itu membuatku menjadi seperti lelaki paling bersalah di dunia ini."

"Setelah ini, kembalilah seperti Kaien yang ku kenal. Jangan membuat dirimu bersalah, kau memang brengsek, jadi tidak perlu ada rasa bersalah. Kuchiki sudah menikah, dia tidak akan lagi mengingatmu."

Miyako mengambil segelas alkohol di tangan Kaien, meminumnya.

"Kau salah Miyako, Kuchiki tidak akan melupakanku, setidaknya perbuatanku yang menyakitinya membuatnya tidak akan melupakanku. Benar kan?" Kaien tertawa, mana mungkin Kuchiki melupakannya? Tidak, untuk perbuatannya—perbuatannya dengan gadis lain yang membuat Kuchiki mengakhiri hubungannya.

Gadis lain yang bercumbu dengannya di apartemennya, hingga membuat Kuchiki benar-benar sakit hati, gadis lain itu, sahabatnya, MIyako.

.

.

.

.

Berkumpul dengan teman-teman sesekali untuk melepas rindu, memang sangat di nantikan, dan akhirnya hari ini mereka kumpul lagi bersama, meninggalkan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sahabat mereka, Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurossaki Ichigo menikah, siapa yang tidak bahagia jika sahabatmu menikah? Tentu pasti sangat bahagia. Mereka meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berbahagia. Contohnya seperti; Hinamori Momo, yang bahkan rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Paris untuk melihat Kuchiki- _san_ menikah, Shuhei Hisagi meninggalkan tugasnya sementara di Korea untuk kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk meilhat Kurosaki dan Kuchiki menikah, Ise Nanao juga yang sedang melakukan _study_ di China kembali ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Dan disinilah mereka setelah pesta pernikahan Rukia dan Ichigo selesai, berkumpul di kedai ramen pinggiran Tokyo.

"Haahhh senang sekali rasanya melihat Kuchiki- _san_ sudah menemukan takdirnya." Matsumoto Rangiku membuka percakapan setelah mereka semua selesai makan.

"Kukira Kuchiki akan menikah dengan Shiba Kaien, ternyata ia malah menikahi si kepala jeruk." Madarame Ikkaku menimpali.

"Tapi menurutku, Kuchiki- _san_ terlihat lebih serasi dengan Kurosaki- _san_ daripada Shiba- _san,_ benarkan Abarai- _kun_?" Hinamori Momo memberi tanggapan dengan meminta pendapat Renji, tapi yang diminta pendapat malah sedang melamun. "Abarai- _kun_?"

"A—ah! Ya, benar Hinamori, aku setuju." Jawab Renji, akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Renji. Tapi kau sudah kalah telak dengan Kurosaki, padahal aku selalu mendukungmu." Hisagi mengusap pundak Renji, turut prihatin atas nasib cinta temannya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong." Renji menghempaskan tangan Hisagi dari pundaknya.

"Oh, Abarai, jadi kau patah hati karena Kuchiki- _san_ menikahi orang lain?" Ise Nanao mulai memprovokasi.

"Wah-wah ternyata teman kita ada yang berbahagia, ada juga yang patah hati." Rangiku tertawa menimpali omongan Nanao.

"Aku tidak patah hati, sialan." Kesal Renji, terlihat urat-urat di dahinya mulai bermunculan.

"Kalau tidak patah hati, tidak perlu kesal begitu, Abarai- _kun_ , jika Kuchiki- _san_ melihat, dia pasti akan menendang bokongmu."

Semuanya tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Hinamori. Renji yag terpojok hanya diam menahan kesal setiap omongan teman-temannya.

"Hei Renji wajahmu memerah—ahaha." Sepertinya Ikkaku benar-benar cari masalah dengan Renji. Sialan.

"Mungkin sekarang Kurosaki sedang mulai dengan ciuman awal."

"Atau Kurosaki- _san_ langsung melucuti pakaian yang Kuchiki- _san_ kenakan."

"Ichigo pasti melakukannya dengan terburu-buru."

"Kurosaki pasti membuat kissmark di semua bagian."

"Ahhh malam pertama pasti manis sekali."

Mereka semua ramai berpendapat tentang pengantin baru Kurosaki. Tapi Renji hanya diam, bingung harus menimpali apa. Mungkin saja kan mereka berniat membuat Renji kesal?

 _Ah, Renji, kau tidak perlu kesal begitu, temanmu menikah, kau harus senang._

Mereka semua masih terus banyak bicara, topik utama mereka adalah sang pengantin baru. Suara tawa pun tidak henti-hentinya terdengar.

"Berisik sekali." Desis Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat teman-temannya begosip ria.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat pasangan pengantin baru kita, biasanya saat malam pertama pasti saat-saat yang paling ditunggu. Tapi mari kita ingat, mereka hanyalah sahabat yang menikah dengan menikmati keuntungannya sendiri tanpa adanya perasaan berlebih—Ahh sayang sekali.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, sahabat yang memutuskan untuk menikah itu hanya diam duduk di meja makan, sepertinya baru selesai makan malam, alat-alat makan masih berserakan di meja makan.

"Ayahmu terlalu baik sampai membelikan kita rumah baru, padahal apartemenmu kan menganggur, kalau begini kita jadi merepotkan sekali." Rukia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja, ia masih tidak enak hati kepada ayah Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika Oyaji sudah membeli rumah, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan ini agak lama semenjak dia menyuruhku untuk menikah terus." Ichigo memberi tanggapan. Sebenarnya, Ichigo juga tidak enak hati dengan ayahnya, ia seperti menjadi suami gagal sampai-sampai ayahnya membeli rumah untuk ia tinggali. Tapi perkataan ayahnya tadi siang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

.

.

" _Rukia-chan, aku sudah membelikan sebuah rumah untuk kau tinggali dengan Ichigo, letaknya ada di Karakura, jadi tidak jauh dengan rumah sakit, Ichigo tidak akan kesulitan pulang pergi saat bekerja."_

" _Tou-san jangan seperti itu, kami bisa tinggal di apartemen milik Ichigo, kami juga tidak mau merepotka—_

" _Ssstt—sudahlah tak apa, kau tahu tidak Rukia-chan? Ketika Ichigo mengatakan padaku ia akan melamarmu, aku langsung memeluk poster istriku dengan bahagia, aku bahagia sekali memiliki menantu sepertimu Rukia-chan—kau putri ketigaku. Masaki istriku pasti sangat bangga pada Ichigo karena bisa menjadikanmu menantuku, kukira aku sudah punya anak seorang gay karena dia tidak pernah mengencani gadis semasa hidupnya, tapi ternyata gadis cantik sepertimu mau menerima lamarannya, ohh maafkan aku Rukia-chan kau harus menikahi lelaki seperti Ichigo." Ishhin memeluk Rukia dengan bahagia.. err, mungkin juga prihatin. Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat aksi ayah-menantu itu akhirnya kesal juga, apa-apaan maksud omongan ayahnya? Dia tidak terima di jelek-jelekan dihadapan istrinya._

" _Oi—Oyaji, apa maksudmu? Aku bukan gay dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Rukia karena menikahiku, anakmu ini normal!" matanya berkedut, ingin sekali dia menendang ayahnya sekarang, memalukan saja._

" _Tuh, kau lihat kan Rukia-chan? Ichigo berani membentak ayahnya sendiri dihadapan istrinya, sekarang Masaki pasti kecewa dengan putranya." Isshin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia. Yang di peluk hanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung harus bertindak bagaimana._

" _Dasar tua bangka, jangan memeluk Rukia seperti itu, kau membuatnya kehabisan nafas." Ichigo menarik paksa Isshin dari pelukan Rukia._

 _Rukia akhirnya bisa mengambil nafas normal._

" _Kau cemburu pada ayahmu sendiri, Ichigo? Ohh putraku sudah kembali normal, terimakasih Kami-sama." Isshin menangis haru mengetahui anaknya kembali normal, ia mengadah keatas berterima kasih pada Kami-sama._

" _Aku tidak cemburu dan aku memang normal, Oyaji!"_

 _Putra Isshin itu menendang ayahnya sendiri hingga terpental ke tembok dengan dramatisnya. Rukia yang dari tadi melihat, sekarang hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, kaget dengan yang Ichigo lakukan pada ayahnya. Karena seumur-umur dia berada di keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia tidak pernah melihat adegan keluarga yang—yang se apa ya? Se ekstrim ini mungkin._

" _Bukankah kau ingin menemui Byakuya? Pergilah, nanti aku akan menyusul." Ya, benar, Rukia harus bertemu Nii-sama nya._

" _Kau tidak apa kutinggal disini?" sepertinya Rukia agak tidak enak hati jika meninggalkan suami dan ayah menantunya._

" _Taka apa, si tua Bangka ini harus ku benahi dulu." O-Oh oke,sesukamu lah Ichigo._

" _Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Tou-san aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti." Rukia membungkuk izin pamit pada ayah barunya._

 _Isshin yang daritadi belum beranjak dari tempat pendaratannya—karena di tendang Ichigo, kini langsung berdiri, menjawab pamitan menantunya. "Baiklah, hati-hati Rukia-chan."_

" _Ya, Tou-san." Jawab Rukia tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, Ichigo."_

" _Ya, nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Ichigo._

 _Rukia pun pergi meninggalkan ayah-anak ini berdua._

" _Ichigo." Isshin tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Ichigo, menepuk pundak putranya, memberikan senyuman terbaik sebagai seorang ayah. "Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik, bukan juga ayah yang bijaksana, aku bahagia melihatmu sudah mempersunting wanita, aku merasa menjadi ayah yang paling beruntung melihat anaknya sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Rumah yang ku belikan untuk kalian tidak ada apa-apanya, kau harus membuatnya bahagia Ichigo, dia adalah teman hidup matimu, jangan membuatnya menangis jika kau memang bukan lelaki pengecut, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menyakiti seorang perempuan. Bahagialah, aku selalu mendoakan kalian."_

 _Ichigo diam, ini benar-benar ayahnya. Benar, ayahnya memang bukan ayah yang baik apalagi bijaksana, tapi, menurut Ichigo, ayahnya adalah ayah paling hebat di dunia ini. Ayah yang mencintai Ibunya dengan kesetiannya, ayah yang selalu menghibur keluarganya—bertindak konyol agar Karin, Yuzu serta Ichigo bahagia, dia tentu bangga pada ayahnya, ibunya juga pasti sama, ibunya sekarang pasti bahagia di surga sana melihat keluarga kecilnya._

" _Ya, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dia istriku." Ichigo tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang ia berikan pada ayahnya._

 _Ayah-anak itu saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan seorang ayah yang bagga pada putranya, dan tatapan seorang anak yang berjanji menjaga masa depan barunya._

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu pasti sedang menungguku. Kalau kalian ada waktu, mampir-mampirlah kerumah, ya."_

 _Isshin berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri, hingga akhirnya punggung seorang ayah itu tak terlihat lagi, Ichigo pun bergumam pelan "Terimakasih, ayah."_

.

.

"Bagaimana ya jika ayahmu tahu kalau kita menikah bukan atas dasar cinta? Dia pasti sangat kecewa." Rukia menunduk, wajahnya terlihat bersalah. Rukia menyayangi ayah dari suaminya itu, Isshin memang terlihat konyol, tapi Rukia tahu, kehangatan seorang ayah melekat pada diri Kurosaki Isshin.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai Oyaji tahu, aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa." Jawab ichigo.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajah Ichigo saat ini sama sepertinya, membuat Rukia sedikit menyesal telah melakukan pernikahan ini. Tapi ini baru awal, seharusnya tidak boleh ada penyesalan.

"Hei Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Tiba-tiba gadis dengan rambut diatas bahu itu memberi usul pada suaminya.

"Kesepakatan?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan paras dewasa nan cantik memasuki sebuah caffe yang agak ramai di pusat kota Tokyo. Wanita berkulit cokelat dengan rambut panjang yang diikat kuda itu tersenyum pada seorang lelaki di meja dekat jendela caffe ini. Tapi lelaki tersebut, jangankan tersenyum, melihat wanita itu saja enggan.

"Selamat atas pernikahan adikmu ya, Byakuya-bo."

Wanita cantik tersebut langsung saja mendudukan dirinya di hadapan lelaki itu—ah, temannya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Sekedar memberi selamat pada seorang kakak yang adiknya baru saja menikah.

"Jika kau ingin memberi selamat, kau salah orang."

"O—ow! Apa aku salah memberi selamat lewat kakaknya?" wanita itu tertawa. "Kau tetap saja seperti itu, terlihat tidak bahagia sama sekali."

Seorang _waitress_ datang ke meja mereka, wanita di hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya itu langsung memesan 2 gelas kopi untuknya dan temannya. "Sehari saja, pasanglah wajah bahagia. Kau tidak bosan apa memasang ekspresi yang sama setiap hari?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak kurasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan untuk wajahku, aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Yoruichi." Yoruichi—nama wanita itu, sekali lagi tertawa mendengar jawaban dari seorang Byakuya-bo.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran, santai saja Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi mengibaskan tangannya. _Dasar, selalu saja bersikap kaku._

"Omong-omong kenapa adikmu bisa menikahi putra Kurosaki? Jika ku ingat-ingat sepertinya, Rukia berpacaran dengan lelaki Shiba, dan sekarang malah menikah dengan Ichigo. Apa kau menjodohkan adikmu dengan putra sulung Kurosaki Isshin?" Terlihat sekali wajah penuh penasaran dari Yoruichi. Wanita itu heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kisah cinta Putri Kuchiki ini? Apakah tinggal dengan si mesum Urahara Kisuke membuatnya tidak _up-to-date_?

 _Waitress_ yang tadi kembali lagi ke meja mereka, memberikan kopi pesanan.

"Seingatku kau bukan seorang wartawan. Tutup mulut dan habiskan saja kopimu."

Kali ini Yoruichi benar-benar tertawa lepas, _oh—well, tipikal jawaban seorang Byakuya._

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin seperti ini, ya, seharusnya memang tidak. Tapi kali ini, sekali ini saja, gadis dengan rambut _orange_ ini ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Kurosaki- _kun_ sudah bahagia, seharusnya dia harus bahagia, tapi kenapa melihat Kurosaki- _kun_ bahagia dengan gadis lain dan bukan dengannya membuat hatinya bisa sesakit ini? Benar seperti novel-novel yang pernah ia baca, jatuh cinta sepihak rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

' _Aku mencoba tersenyum agar Tatsuki-chan tidak khawatir, harusnya aku juga bisa tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri, tapi kenapa sulit sekali.'_

Bergelut dengan isi hatinya, air mata gadis itu belum juga kering. Malam ini, gadis cantik itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Inoue Orihime—gadis berkepribadian lembut dan mempunyai fisik yang mungkin membuat setiap kaum lelaki tidak akan berpaling darinya, sungguh ironi ketika ia hanya menyukai satu lelaki tapi, lelaki itu tidak pernah menatapnya lebih sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tidak adakah satu kesempatan untukku Kurosaki- _kun_? Sekali saja, apakah tidak ada?"

Orihime pun kembali menangis di sudut kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kemarin mereka menikah, ya—ahahaha"

Tertawa lepas, gadis berambut _magenta_ itu sampai memegang perutnya. Entah hal apa yang lucu tentang 'mereka menikah' hingga membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya, mengangguk semangat dan ikut tertawa juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan benar-benar terjadi." Gadis cantik yang rambutnya terkuncir dua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat raut ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku sih percaya, harusnya mereka memang saling mencintai." Komentar lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ahh—apakah aku harus patah hati?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 sudah terupdate, semoga masih ada yang mau membaca^^ kritik dan saran benar-benar saya butuhkan. Arigatou :)

Oh iya saya mau bilang kalau fic ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengangkat konflik yang serius, mungkin saya akan fokus kepada hubungan IchiRuki nya :) karena saya benar-benar mencintai pair ini kkk~

Dan ini balasan untuk Reviews nya,

darries : terimakasih atas reviewnya :) wahh terimakasih juga sudah suka sama fic saya yang ga seberapa ini huehe. Kairuki sudah agak dibahas disini hehe, dan tentang Riruka kita lihat seiring berjalannya chapter fic ini haha. Ini sudah update ya^^ dapat kok dapat kkk~

Azura Kuchiki : terimakasih reviewnya :) yaa semoga saja ya hehe. Ini sudah update :)

krystal. clarissta : hai krystal-san :) salam kenal juga^^ terimakasih ya sudah review :) wahh terimakasih yaa, penulisan saya masih sangat berantakan hehe :) saya masih dalam tahap belajar kok :) ini sudah lanjut ya^^

malas login : terimakasih atas reviewnya :) ya semacam itu hehe. Chapter 2 sudah update :)

Ella mabby chan : hai Ella-san^^ terimakasih sudah mereview :) terimakasih juga sudah menunggu lanjutannya :) ini sudah dilanjut :)

Kyuugo : terimakasih atas reviewnya :) saya masih dalam tahap belajar :) hehe terimakasih ya atas koreksinya^^ ini sudah di lanjut :)

Ruki Schiffer : terimakasih sudah review :) wah ahaha saya juga menggilai pasangan ini kkk~ makasih sudah suka^^ ini sudah dilanjut ya :) saya usahakan tidak di disconti kok :) terimakasih sekali lagi :)

3nd4h : makasih sudah review :) chap 2 sudah update :)

fidyaIR : terimakasih sudah review :) ini lanjutannya ya^^ saya juga berharap gitu kkk~ terimakasih sarannya :)

Joker115 : terimakasih reviewnya :) hehe ini sudah update^^

Yuiko Narahashi : terimakasih reviewnya :) salam kenal juga Yuiko-san :) yaa tentang seperti itulah hehe makasih koreksinya :) chap 2 sudah update^^

stefymayu. yeniferangeline : makasih sudah review :) wahh bagus deh kalau suka^^ hehe ini sudah dilanjut ya terimakasih sudah fave^^

kHaLerie Hikari : makasih reviewnya :) ini sudah lanjut^^

prince ice cheery : makasih reviewnya :) ini sudah lanjut^^

chiya : terimakasih reviewnya :) ini kelanjutannya sudah update :)

Lenora Jime : makasih atas reviewnya :) wahh makasih^^ chap 2 is up :)

ghina : makasih sudah review :) wah iya kah? Memang tema cerita ini pasaran, tapi saya menulis ini hasil imajinasi saya sendiri hehe^^ thankyou, ini sudah lanjut :)


End file.
